Total Disney Island
by Fanny Pak
Summary: 22 Disney stars has to stay in the crummy old summer camp until only one remains. Who will win? Read and enjoy the story. Parody of Total Drama Island. Episode 1 is up.
1. CoPlayers

Okay so, i will be making Total Disney Island. It is a parody of Total Drama Island, but the disney stars will be in it, and they will be co-playing the TDI stars.

Having been said, here are the Disney stars that will co-play the TDI stars.

Hercules - Tyler  
John Smith - Cody  
Mulan - Courtney  
Pocahontas - Lindsey  
Woody - Geoff  
Darla Dimple - Heather  
Meg - Eva  
Jessie - Izzy  
Goofy - Ezekiel  
Sawyer Cat - Gwen  
Piglet - D.J.  
Christopher Robin - Trent  
Annastasia - Katie  
Drizella - Sadie  
Pumba - Owen  
Ursula - LeShawna  
Simba - Justin  
Jane - Bridgette  
Jafar - Noah  
Wendy - Beth  
Oggie Boggie - Duncan  
Aladdin - Harold

Well i guess that is everyone. Episode 1 will come up shortly. :)


	2. Episode 1: Wanna be famous? Part 1

**Episode 1: Wanna be famous? Part 1.**

Hades is shown on the wooden dock looking straight at the camera.

Hades: YO! We are coming at you live tonight from Camp Disney! I am your host, Hades! Here's how this show works: we've taken 22 contestants from the Disney Movies and have recruited them to come to a musty old campsite somewhere in the waters of Canada.

We now see Hades at the camp site.

Hades: These campers will be playing with each other and against each other, all so that their show can be called the best Disney show of all time, and for a substantial award for whoever lasts the longest, namely a fortune of $150,000 which, lets face it, most of the campers will probably blow in a week. Every 3 days, a new challenge will be held, and one unlucky team will have to face the bonfire of judgement. The campers that do not win valuable marshmellows at the end of every challenge, must report to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And they can never come back, EVER! At the end of 60 days, only 1 contestant will be able to win the grand prize!

We now see Hades go back to the dock.

Hades: Who will win, who will lose, who will walk the dock of shame? Find out all those answers by staying tuned, to Total Disney Island!

Theme song is played to the tune of all the Disney characters theme songs. Hades from "Hercules" is shown on a cell phone, Pumba from "Lion King" is shown swimming in the water, Jane from "Tarzan" and Woody from "Toy Story" are both riding/sharing a surfboard, Piglet from "Winnie The Pooh" gets bitten and scared by a bunch of wild animals, Oggie Boogie from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" laughs at his misfortune while Mulan from "Mulan" gives him a severe look, Ursula from "The Little Mermaid" and Darla Dimple from "Cats Don't Dance" are fighting each other on an inflatable raft until they fall over a waterfall, Aladdin from "Aladdin" is making karate poses until Jessie from "Toy Story" swings past him, she knocks into an outhouse, causing Pocahontas from "Pocahontas" to fall out of it, Triton from "The Little Mermaid" is about to serve a tied Goofy from the real Disney series and Jafar from "Aladdin" some food, while Meg from "Hercules" beats Hercules from "Hercules" in arm wrestling, Annastasia and Drizella from "Cinderella" are both looking at Simba from "Lion King" who is admiring his pride, Wendy from "Peter Pan" twirls a fire baton then throws it into the air, Sawyer Cat from "Cats Don't Dance" and Christopher Robin from "Winnie The Pooh" are looking at each other lovingly until John Smith from "Pocahontas" pops up between the two of them. The camera then pans out to show all the characters in a circle surrounding a bonfire, while a wooden sign logo above the scene reads Total Disney Island created and developed by Jen Rilley.

Hades is back on-screen.

Hades: Welcome back to Total Disney Island! And in the distance, here comes the first contestant. Oh by the way, we told the campers they would be staying at a 5 star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably the reason why.

The boat comes up and drops of Wendy from Peter Pan.

Wendy: HADES! It's so incredulous to finally meet you in person! You look shorter in real life.

Hades: The pleasure is all mine Wendy.

The next boat drops off Piglet from Winnie the Pooh.

Piglet: I thought the resort will be a bit fancier. Are you sure this is the right place?

Hades: This is Camp Disney!

Piglet: It looked alot different on the brochure.

The next boat drops off Sawyer Cat from Cats Don't Dance.

Sawyer: I didn't sign up for this.

Hades: If you have read the fine print, you would've realize you did. And don't even think about swimming back home, because this pond is full of piranthas.

Sawyer: FINE! I guess i can stay here for a while.

The next boat drops off Aladdin from Aladdin.

Aladdin: So you mean that this game show is set in the wilderness and not in the arabian palace?

Hades: Yes.

Aladdin: SWEET! This will be so much more favorable to my skills.

The next boat drops off Pocahontas from Pocahontas. Piglet and Aladdin both whistled.

Hades: Not to shabby.

Pocahontas: You seem very familiar. Have i met you somewhere?

Hades: I'm Hades.....The star of Hercules.....The HOST of the show...

Pocahontas: Oh so that's where i know you from. Thank's Henry.

Hades: IT'S HADES!

The next boat drops of Meg from Hercules. Ominious music plays as a ring of fire surrounds the boat bringing Meg onto the dock, with her hair flowing in the wind.

Hades: Welcome Meg!

Meg: I thought there was going to be a gym here! I can't believe I packed so much exercise equipment! Hold this nerd boy!

Meg drops the bags on Aladdin's feet.

Aladdin: OWW! What did you pack in there? Dumb-bells?

Meg: Yes.

The next boat drops off Christopher Robin from Winnie The Pooh.

Hades: Hello there Christopher Robin.

Christopher: Oh hi Hades. I'm surprised to see you. Is this where we are staying?

Hades: Yep.

Christopher: Oh ok.

Christopher Robin stand next to Sawyer Cat and looks at her. Sawyer turned around and gives Christopher an evil glare. Christopher Robin quickly turned around and Sawyer looked at him with a smile on her face.

The next boat drops off Pumba from Lion King.

Pumba: WHOO! It's so awesome to be here! I am so excited to take on other Disney stars.

Sawyer: Oh really?

Pumba: YEAH! TOTALLY AWESOME!

The next boat drops off Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance. She stomped her feet on the dock with a mean look on her face.

Hades: DARLA DIMPLE!

Darla ignored Hades greeting and passed him. Then Wendy came up to her and talked while spitting on Darla's face.

Wendy: HI DARLA! It's so nice to meet you. Guess you and i can stay at tis camp forever!

Darla: EWW!!!

The next boat shows Hercules on water skis. Then Hercules tripped and his ski made Darla's luggage flying in the air, and splashes in the water and Darla got soaked.

Hercules: Oh i'm so sorry little girl.

Darla: THATS IT! I AM NOT STAYING HERE!

Hades: Remember the papers you signed Darla?

The next boat shows Ursula waving at the campers.

Ursula: WHATS UP YA'LL?! It's your girl Ursula in the house!

Ursula stepped on the dock.

Aladdin: Wow. You look really fat.

Ursula: What did you say?

Aladdin: I said you look really fat. It's just a compliment.

Ursula: YEAH?! WELL YOU BETTER GIVE ME GOOD COMPLIMENTS THAN THE ONE YOU JUST SAID TO ME!

Ursula stared at Aladdin very angrily while Aladdin smiled nervously.

The next boat drops of Goofy.

Hades: Goofy! What's up man.

Goofy: I see a bird.

All of the guys laughed.

Hades: Goofy, this is no time for funny business. You've been held back 3 times. So do me a favor and try not to be the first one kicked off.

Goofy: Gawsh. I'll try.

The next boat drops off Woody.

Hades: WOODY! Whats up?

Woody: Howdy Hades! It's been a while.

Hades: It sure did.

The next boat drops off Annastasia and Drizella.

Hades: Welcome to camp Annastasia and Drizella.

Annastasia: LOOK DRIZELLA! WE GET TO STAY AT THIS GORGEOUS CAMP SITE!

Drizella: Sweet. And we get to stay away from our stupid stepsister Cinderella.

Annastasia: Tell me about it.

The next boat drops off John Smith from "Pocahontas".

John: What up ladies? My name is John Smith the second.

Ursula covers John's mouth.

Ursula: Save it for later sweetie.

The next boat drops off Jafar.

Jafar: Did you find the lamp for me Hades?

Hades: Sorry Jafar. I didn't find it.

Jafar: DARN! I need that lamp so bad.

The next boat drops off Oggie Boogie from "The Nightmare before christmas".

Oggie: I do not like surprises Hades.

Hades: This isn't a surprise, this is a reality show.

Oggie: Cool.

Oggie Boggie passes up Darla.

Oggie: See you at the campfire, selfish brat.

Darla: Mind your business sandbag!

The next boat drops off Mulan from "Mulan".

Mulan: Hi everybody.

Pumba: HI THERE! I'm Pumba.

Mulan: Nice to meet you ooooohhhh WOW!

All of the campers stared at the next boat that has Simba on it. Simba stand up with pride while the others stared at him stunned.

Simba: Hey everybody. How's it going?

Pumba: I like your hair Simba.

Simba: Thanks Pumba.

The next boat drops off Jane from "Tarzan".

Jane: Hey guys.

Hades: Wecome to camp Jane.

Jane: Thanks Hades.

Jane turned around and all of the campers dodged Jane's surfboard.

The last boat shows Jessie from "Toy Story".

Jessie: YEE-HAW! HI GUYS!

The boat hits the rock and Jessie falled on the dock, face first. All of the campers laughed.

Mulan: KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS! She can be seriously hurt!

Mulan picked up Jessie.

Jessie: WOW! That was fun! Except the part where i landed on my face!

Hades: Okay i guess that's everyone. Can everyone stand next to me while i take a photo of all of you?

Hades took out his camera and the campers smiled.

Hades: One...Two...and....OOPS! I forgot. This camera needs more film.

Ursula: Come on man, my face is starting to freeze.

Hades: Alright. Everyone smile and say CAMP DISNEY!

Everyone: CAMP DISNEY!

Just then, the dock collaspe and all of the campers fall into the water and Hades took a picture of them in the water.

Hades: Okay, that looks good enough. Everyone follow me to the campfire.

The scene shows everyone at the campfire.

Hades: Okay, like i said. You 22 campers will be spending 60 days here, playing against each other, with each other, and maybe even forming romances.

Jane: How do we play this game?

Hades: It's simple. Every 3 days, you will face a challenge that will test your wits, muscles, brains, and reflexes in different in interesting ways. To this end, you will be split into 2 teams. Whichever team wins the challenge earns invincibility and sometimes, a nice bonus prize. The losing team will have to vote someone off. After the end of each challenge, the camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately go to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And they can never come back, EVER!

Woody: What a shocker.

Hades: Now then, when i call your name, come stand by. Simba, Ursula, Jafar, Pumba, Pocahontas, Darla, Sawyer, Christopher, Drizella, Wendy and John. You guys will be known as "The Screaming Gophers".

Pumba: ALRIGHT! I'm a gopher.

Hades: Now for the second team. Meg, Hercules, Oggie, Jessie, Aladdin, Annastasia, Woody, Jane, Piglet, Goofy and Mulan. You guys will be known as "The Killer Bass".

Annastasia: NO FAIR! How come Drizella is not a Bass? MAKE HER A BASS! PLEASE!

Hades: You teams will be spliten up in cabins.

Pocahontas: Excuse me, but can i get the cabin near the ocean since i'm the prettiest?

Hades: You may be pretty, but that is not how it works. Basses get the east cabin, and the gophers get the west. Understand? Also, there is an outhouse outside, but it is actually the confession room.

CONFESSION

---  
Hades: You campers can say whatever you want here. Say what you think about your fellow campers, get something off your chest, or share your real thoughts so the whole world can know what you're thinking. Let it all hang out.

Sawyer: Uhh.... okay. So far, this stinks.

Pocahontas: I don't get it. Where's the camera?

Pumba: Hey you guys, i have something really important to say.

Pumba farts

Pumba: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
---

END OF CONFESSION

The scene changes to the mess hall where all the campers stood in line for some food.

Triton: LISTEN UP PEOPLE! You will eat what i will serve you, and that will happen for 60 days. So what i want you to do is to give me your plates, grab your food, AND SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN!

Pocahontas: Will we be getting all the major food groups? My dad said I should avoid anything with white flour or white sugar in it.

Sawyer looks at her food.

Sawyer: I don't think this will be a problem.

Jafar: There's some hair in my food.

Triton: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Jafar: Nothing.

Triton: Just as i thought.

Sawyer: Excuse me, but mine just moved.

Triton grabbed his trident and hits Sawyers mashed meat. Sawyer looked at Triton with a nervously happy face.

Sawyer: Uhh... okay. Thanks.

Annastasia: I can't believe we have our first challenge in 10 minutes.

Piglet: It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?

The camera cuts to all the campers in their bathing suits on a tall cliff, overlooking lake.

Christopher: I have a feeling that this is going to be bad.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
